Eragon 3
by mimus corleone
Summary: After eldest. Giveaway. New dragon. New allys. New sword. EragonxArya
1. 1

This is my first fic. Plz review if you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own eragon(but I wish I did)

Chapter ONE

Crimson blade flashing through the air Eragon once again thought of the ceaseless battle he had been raging against the king. At the moment though he had to concentrate so as to not be killed. Around him lay hundreds of corpses with bleeding wounds, several yards away towered saphira. Alone she was toasting whole battalions of the army. Her claws rending any armor.

"_Little one, shall we dance?_"

"_Ye,s friend of my heart._"

Suddenly saphira and Eragon merged to a degree that they had never come to before. Together they attacked. Spells flying and sword flashing eragons eyes turned blue, while saphira killing indiscriminately with claw and fire had her eyes turn brown. Just as soon as it had happened it ended. Almost two thousand men had been felled within that small amount of time. Eragons eyes returned to their normal shade while saphiras turned back to blue.

"_Ah, little one you did well. I am proud of you. You have become a fierce warrior_"

"_Ah saphira, I love y…_"

Suddenly eragon collapsed in agony. He blacked out. In several minutes at a breakneck speed saphira flew him back to Ellesmera. He was taken to see Izlandi first then his old master oromis, then finnaly was taken to the healers.

Suddenly eragon awoke with a searing pain in his head.

"_Saphira! Where am I?! What happened?_

"You were mentally attacked by galbatorix, he ripped down your defences then tried to kill you, luckily arya was nearby and I was able to lend you energy. Your wards deflected the attack but it nearly consumed all your life energy. You have been drifting inbetween being conscious and lucid and unconscious. How are you little one? I was very worried. You would not respond and I felt no life from you."

"I feel fine, better than fine actually much better actually. I feel engulfed with energy."

"Why don't you go to the battleground to test yourself to make sure you are not harmed."

"Great idea. Ill get my clothes and can you please come to get me. I am not sure I could walk the whole way."

"Of course little one I will come immediately."

"Thank you saphira, If vrael had had such a valiant dragon as you he would not have fallen to galbatorix."

"Ah, little one you flatter me."

Suddenly a horn blew. I know that horn thought eragon it's the sounding horn of battle.

"Saphira, what was that?"

"I don't know little one, wait let me go and see."


	2. 2

Thx for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own eragon(but I still wish I did)

Chapter 2

_"Little one, Murtagh is at the gate and with him are hundreds of soldiers! Wait where you are I will come for you."_

"_No, Saphira stay at the gate I will come to you."_

Instantly Eragon jumped up grabbed a sword, pulled on a haulberck, put on his greaves, helmet and other armor than ran out the door. Once he was out he became a blur, he ran faster than any elf had ever done before.

Soon he arrived at the gate.

"_Saphira, I am here."_

"_Good little one, let us go out and talk to murtagh."_

Saphira gently glided down and then Eragon jumped up and onto her back. They flew out the gate and then landed in the middle of an enclosure. It was then that Eragon noticed several things first off several hundred elf soldiers were right behind him. Also several yards away Murtagh stood, red blade gleaming, thorn stood beside him ivory teeth gleaming. Behind him were hundreds of galbatorixs soldiers.

"Brother, I have missed you."

"You are no brother of mine. How could you? You betrayed me, and the varden."

"Well now I am back."

"Yes. You are back you traitor. With hundreds of soldiers behind you." Said eragon mirthlessly

"Yes but I have come to ask for help. I decided to betray Galbatorix, these soldiers all support that cause."

"Only if you allow me to scan your mind will you be admmited."

"Fine."

Upon hearing this eragon looked up, surprised. The old murtagh would never have agreed. He must be telling the truth eragon thought. Eragon then left his mind and delved deep into murghtas. He saw that murtagh had run away in the night with the soldiers. He saw the ambush, He saw hundreds of murtaghs soldiers die. Then he saw murghta and his soldiers defeat the ambush. He saw murtagh running for his life. Spending days in the woods looking for these gates.

"I am now proud to call you brother. You are telling the truth just wait one moment so that I can go and tell the queen and ask her thoughts." Upon this eragon moved faster than the eye could track and ran back through the gates he felt elated, happier than he had for a very long time.

"IZLANDI, murtagh. He is once again on our side. I scanned his mind and saw the whole thing he asks to be let in." at that izlandi smiled.

"Yes he may come in. I will let you be with him for a while but after that I must speak to him."

Eragon promptly ran out and yelled

"murtagh come my brother." At this murtagh ran forward to embrace his brother.


	3. 3

Thx for all the nonexistent reviews. Can someone plz review? Anyway this is third chapter hope you enjoy. Oh and thank you to Niham for youre constructive review.

Disclaimer: I do not own eragon

Chapter 3

Several hours later after Izlandi had broken murtaghs vows to Galbatorix murtagh and eragon were lying down in a medow discussing pass events and all that had happened. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and a white dragon egg appered in front of eragon and murtagh. AHH!! They both yelled simultaneously.

"_Saphira come. A dragon egg has appeared! Quickly!"_

"_WHAT!!!? Little one I am coming immediately."_

Several seconds later both saphira and Thorn appeared. They saw the egg and growled.

"_It might be a trap little one."_

Eragon reached forward slowly and then grasped the egg. Suddenly it started to crack. After several minutes of furtive scratching a white head appeared out of the egg. A white scaly body soon followed it. Suddenly eragon felt another presence within his mind. He realized that it was the dragon. The dragon had hatched for him. While murtagh stared at this uncomprehendingly eragon mulled it over within his mind.

"_Saphira do you understand what happened?"_

"_No little one I am just as startled as you."_

After several minutes of gawping both eragon and murtagh mounted their dragons(eragon did NOT mount the white one!!!) they quickly flew back to oromis and then together the three riders flew to Izlandi. When asked both oromis and Izlandi were just as puzzled as the young riders.

"Never before has this happened in the history of the Riders. To have two dragons, its just unfathomable." Said oromis.

"Well now that it has hatched there is not much we can do about it." Responded Izlandi.

Soon after several hours of debating everyone came to a unanimous vote. Eragon would keep the dragon. It was that night that Eragon realized that he would be the most powerful rider ever once his new dragon grew. He would have powers beyond Galbatorix, even beyond murtagh as he would have an enormous store of magic. On that happy thought he went to sleep.

In the morning when Eragon awoke he felt better than he had felt in a long time. He looked over to the temporary crib where the white dragon was sleeping. He decided that he would spend the day with it. When the dragon finally awoke he tried to speak to it. To his surprise it spoke back.

"_Ah finally awake Eragon?"_ said the little dragon.

Eragon was immensely surprised as it had taken several days for saphira to begin to speak.

"_Ah yes but what you never knew was that white dragons are the most powerful of all and that we grow at a much faster rate than any other dragon."_

"_Okay, okay but what shall I call you… Ah I know would Hrothgar be all right. It was the name of my adopted father. He was a great man."_

"_Yes it will do."_

It was then that Eragon noticed that the dragon had grown several feet over the night

Suddenly eragon remembered what solembum had told him long ago

"If ever in search of a weapon look under the menoa tree."

So Eragon grabbed Hrothgar and then let him go outside. Hrothgar it seemed already knew how to fly. He took off into the sky probably looking for saphira. After several seconds Eragon ran to the Menoa tree. He left his mind and began mentally foraging beneath the tree. Finally after several minutes of searching he detected a sword shaped object. He parted the dirt above it and then said "Thrysta" suddenly a current of air picked up the sword in the deep whole and deposited it in Eragon's hands. He saw that the sword was in an elaborate sheath studded with gems. When he pulled out the sword it made barely a sound. As he saw it he gasped. It was white like Hrothgar and yet the other side was blue like Saphira. It was then that he noticed in the handle the words ERAGON engraved. He swung the sword a little and was amazed that it was perfectly balanced and felt like it had been made for him. Suddenly a white dragon flew down grinning. It took eragon a few seconds to understand what he was seeing. In front of him stood Hrothgar except for one thing. The dragon was now the size of saphira. Eragon gawped.

" _How did you do that?" _he asked amazed.

"_I told, us white dragons grow really fast. Wanna go for a ride?"_

Hrothgar bent down gently to allow eragon to mount him. Then he flew off. They traveled all over Ellesmera. It was then that eragon noticed the giant black army heading for The elven city. He and Hrothgar dived down then suddenly…

Authors note:

I believe this is my longest so far. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter very much. Oh and sorry for the suspense and if anyone reviews tell me what you think should happen next I will pick the best entry and post it in my next entry.

PLZ review seeya


End file.
